


The Badger and Her Lion

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Maybe so, but I want to stay with my sweetheart longer.”Your arms may not hurt anymore but now your face flames the color of Kuroo’s house.“Y-you don’t need to say things like that randomly!”





	The Badger and Her Lion

Making your way down the hall, you keep a steady grip of her textbooks. Honestly, why can’t they use those Muggle tablets? It’d save trouble and prevent the emerging ache flowing through her arms the longer she holds the books. The instant you think that, the pain is relieved from your arms. 

You’re greeted with a grinning face of your boyfriend. As usual, with the school day over his tie is loosen and robes disbanded.

“It looked like a little badger needed some help,” Kuroo shrugs, now holding your thick stack of books alongside his overflowing satchel.

“I can take care of that.” Spotting your hand reaching out to take hold of at least one book, Kuroo scurries out of the way.

“Gotta be faster than that,” he chuckles. “Ready for our study date at the library?”

“I believe you just made that up,” you respond. “I would’ve remembered it.”

“Maybe so, but I want to stay with my sweetheart longer.”

Your arms may not hurt anymore but now your face flames the color of Kuroo’s house.

“Y-you don’t need to say things like that randomly!”

Kuroo throws his head back, laughing as you two dodge roaming students climbing the stairs. “It’s funny to see your reactions, though.”

As a shy person, you sometimes have a tough time expressing her thoughts aloud. Once you gather courage, you cough to grab his attention.

Kuroo glimpses over. “Yes?” he asks, eyeing you with curiosity sparking his eyes.

“I…” You fiddle with your fingers, eyes glued to the ground. Kuroo’s gaze doesn’t waver. “I could’ve handled them, but thank you for taking them,” you manage to spit out, rejecting to meet his eyes still.

Kuroo’s hands are full so instead of a hair-tousling he settles for leaning down and kissing your cheek. “No problem at all.”

“Tetsurou!” You intend the tone to be chiding but comes out as whining.

“Yeeeeesss, my little badger?” Kuroo innocently quirks his lips into a smile, knowing and loving who you react to his pet name.

You shake your head, focusing on rolling your eyes but accidentally let a matching smile appear. “You don’t need to call me that because I’m a Hufflepuff, you know.”

“I love you getting all flustered,” Kuroo remarks while you two turn a corner. “You don’t even know how cute you are.”

“Tetsurou!”  
~~  
Time passes by as you two study (“Why are you looking at me?” “I’m studying you~”) and before you know it, it’s mere minutes before dinner begins.

“Badger-chan, let’s go get first dibs,” Kuroo whines, holding your books under an arm. “You’re so slow.”

“Hmmph,” you mumble, cupping your bottle of ink and purposefully slowing your actions.

Kuroo taps your head and you chuckle. “Okay, okay.”

Mutual friends join you at dinner, including Kuroo’s best friend Kenma. Usually not much for talking, you are surprised when he initiates a conversation.

“How did you do it?” Kenma asks, placing a large piece of apple pie onto his golden plate. He’s kept his uniform and robe on, Ravenclaw tie slightly loose.

“What do you mean?” The first thought that causes your mind would be homework, but it didn’t add up considering Kenma is the year below you.

Kuroo stiffens. “Uh-”

“You didn’t ask her?” Kenma says, not bothering to eat dinner before jumping into dessert. Kuroo adds a bread bowl of soup onto Kenma’s plate wordlessly.

“Ask me what?” You glance at your boyfriend inquisitively.

“I’ll do it for you,” Kenma tells Kuroo. “That way you’ll stop bugging me about it. You’re almost as bad as Lev.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo whines. “That’s low.”

Frustration slowly creeps upon you. “Could you tell me what’s going on?”

“Sorry,” Kenma softly says, taking small sips of his soup. “Kuro can tell you.”

“I was planning on it but you’re being it up before I decided to!”

“You’ve been whining for weeks about how to,” Kenma replies.

“I haven’t whined!”

“Someone just say it!” you exclaim, irritated.

“Kuro wants to ask you to the Yule Ball,” the blond deadpans.

“Kenma!”

“Kuroo,” he winces as you never use his last name unless you’re angry, “I thought that was a given? But goodness, you don’t need some grand plan.”

“He wanted to have heart charms,” Kenma deadpans. Kuroo blushes.

“Just don’t talk as if I’m not here,” you add.

“Sorry,” they both reply.

“So that’s a yes?” Kuroo adds hopefully.

You smile. “Didn’t I say that?”


End file.
